


Blood And bone

by IceyGemini



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cross-Posted on deviantArt, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, Loss of Limbs, M/M, Shadow Priest Anduin, Wrathion is worried, because of some incredible regeneration abilities gained, he doesn't have to, transformations and appearence changes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:09:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21570577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceyGemini/pseuds/IceyGemini
Summary: If he want's to resurect his father, he has to create new body for him. In order to do that, sacrifices are needed. ....
Relationships: Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Blood And bone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KaedeRavensdale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaedeRavensdale/gifts).



> Based on KaedeRavensdale's fanfiction Farther Away:https://archiveofourown.org/works/14319681?view_full_work=true

**Author's Note:**

> This fanart is based on chapter11


End file.
